Mobile communication may provide a variety of communication services to users comprising voice call service, text messaging service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), web browsing service, email service, and others. Mobile communication may be conducted on a variety of mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), media players, wearable computers, headset computers, laptop computers, notebook computers, and tablet computers. Within each device category, typically a large variety of different models are commercially available, providing a variety of different performance characteristics. For example, displays of different mobile phone models may differ in size, number of pixels, brightness, contrast, and other characteristics.
Users of mobile communication devices may access a wide variety of content from web sites, for example text content, graphical image content, and video content. The content may vary in format. Graphical images may be stored as digital images in electronic files that have different sizes or numbers of bytes. The images may comprise different numbers of pixels. Each pixel may be encoded with more or fewer bits, corresponding to more or fewer colors or color gradations. The images may be encoded according to different digital image file formats.